Cosmetic compositions in gel form are desirable as gels are easy to apply, afford a more consistent and precise coverage than liquids and are not as drying to the skin as powders. Water-based cosmetic compositions, in particular face and eyeliner compositions, are desirable as water based cosmetics can be easier to remove, are less likely to clog pores, may afford a less shiny and more natural look and feel, and are less expensive to process when compared to oil or solvent-based compositions. While aqueous cosmetic compositions are known, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,823, these compositions are not gels. Most currently marketed gel eyeliners are anhydrous. They are not ideal as they contain hydrocarbon solvents (typically isododecane) and high volatile silicone fluids (such as cyclopentasiloxane). These anhydrous gels typically suffer from inconsistent wear, smudging and are difficult to remove. They typically are also less fresh and more uncomfortable to wear than water-based compositions. Additionally, water-based compositions are typically less costly to produce and offer a more sustainable environmental platform.
There remains need for a water-based gel cosmetic composition.
The current invention provides water-based gel cosmetic compositions that afford a comparable rheological profile to marketed anhydrous gel formulas. This affords the consumer the convenience of gels (e.g. easy control, precise product pick-up) having the desirable properties of both marketed anhydrous gel formulas (good glide, spreadability, coverage and intensity) and water-based cosmetics (freshness, ease of removal, good wear and comfort).